


Expectation

by wedjateye



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has never seen Zoe so close to killing Wash. Written for the Serenity-Not-Quite-Now challenge on LJ, started by Emerlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

Mal has never seen Zoe so close to killing Wash. Every glare she gives him is pure  
venom. It would be enough to make anyone, Mal included, back away all slow and quiet  
like. Hell, Mal can barely resist shielding his private parts whenever he sees that look,  
even though he knows it isn't directed at him.

 

Wash, bless him, seems beside himself in the wanting to make things right department.  
He can't seem to help hovering in Zoe's vicinity, no matter how often she calls him  
'husband'. Not in that good way that they have, where the formal terms reaffirm their  
bonds. This sounds more like a reminder of a status that is hanging by a thread.

 

Mal don't believe in interfering between married folk. 'Sides, Zoe's curt "mind your own  
business, Sir," left him relieved he hadn't asked within kicking distance.

He figures Wash will spill some detail that will clarify things pretty quickly. He tends to  
run off at the mouth  even more than usual when miserable. And he is surely miserable  
now. Mooning after Zoe with that big hurt puppy look of his. Face tightening as if he  
might cry whenever Zoe stalks out of a room to get away from him.

But Wash is being uncharacteristically discreet.. For once in his life he ain't talking. Not  
to nobody as far as Mal can tell..

Mal figures he might have to wait until the nighttime shouting begins, audible through  
the thin walls separating their bunks. He finds himself lying awake waiting for it.

The sleep deprivation makes him feel even grouchier the next day when he is still none  
the wiser.

By the second night he's realized two things. One is that for the first time ever, Zoe has  
kicked Wash out of their bunk. He is sleeping in the passenger dorm.

The second has him all manner of perturbed – whatever is going on between those two,  
the doctor knows something. Something that Mal is going to get out of him. Now.

"I don't think I can help you Captain." A fair imitation of detachment.

Simon has on his most professional stance, almost at attention in the middle of Mal's  
bunk.

Mal decides to unsettle him.

"You know that there are things I need to be kept informed of." Circling slowly around,  
moving nearer with each word.  " I'm Captain of this boat as you just pointed out."  
Simon steadfastly keeps his eyes forward. "Sometimes that has to take the highest  
priority." So close now, Simon can probably feel the words on the back of his neck.

"I agree." Simon hasn't moved a muscle.

"You do?" Mal can't keep his surprise quiet.

"Of course," Simon replies calmly. "But this is not one of those times."

"Gorramit Simon!" Mal stalks back to scowl at him, almost missing the slight smirk that  
blends smoothly into a businesslike demeanour.

Mal hasn't felt like smacking the expression off Simon's face so badly since the first day  
they met. Consciously he unclenches his fists, breathing hard. There must be some way to  
get at what Simon knows. Maybe if he can figure some of it out for himself he'll have  
some leverage.

"Is this some hippocratic oath thing, or are you just being a bigger hun dan than usual?"

Simon's lips tighten into an even prissier line.

"I can keep a confidence for many reasons."

But Mal saw Zoe coming out of the infirmary yesterday, an unusual event in itself. Now  
that he thinks on it, he can't remember her ever seeking out medical attention except  
when injured. Wash was off ship at the time, on some personal errand he didn't elaborate  
on when Mal saw him return. Since when did Wash get secretive and Zoe go to the  
doctor?

Suddenly it all paints an ugly picture.

"Did Wash give Zoe something, something… medical?"

Simon's mouth definitely twitches and Mal is seething now.

"Funny, is it? The thought of Wash cheatin' on Zoe?" Mal thinks he'll snap Wash's neck  
for him, right after he finishes wringing Simon's.

"No! Wash hasn't done anything that you'd want to kill him for." Small pause. "At least,  
nothing any _reasonable_ person would want to kill him for."

"You sayin' I'm unreasonable?"

"No. Just obstinate, pigheaded and impossible."

"Well at least I ain't some proper, affected _gentleman_."

Simon looks really pissed now. Bright spots of colour high on his cheeks, eyes flashing  
dangerously.

It's giving Mal all sorts of new ideas. Ideas of how to break him.

Mal pounces. Throws Simon down on the bed, ignoring his startled protests, tearing off  
his clothes. Silences him by crushing their mouths together. Does sure, practiced things  
with hands and mouth to draw forth Simon's quivering need. Makes him beg.

Eyes glazed, face twisted with lust and hurt, Simon has finally grasped that Mal isn't  
going to finish him off unless he gives in to the insistent demands.

Mal tells himself that he needs to know. Just has to.

Oh hell.

He needs this more.

Mal breaks.

 

  
Afterwards Simon drifts towards sleep while Mal nuzzles his neck.

"Zoe will tell you when she's ready," Simon mumbles.

"Huh huh." Mal knows he is still tense with worry.

Simon rolls towards him, places a hand on his cheek.

"It's going to be fine. Really."

Mal can see the truth in Simon's face and feels himself relaxing at last.

"Besides, you can always have another go at getting it out of me in the morning."

Mal laughs, falls asleep thinking how Simon still surprises him with how much steel  
there is in him. He sure ain't weak.

 

  
Wash is wearing the same rumpled jumpsuit he had on yesterday. His hair is spiked  
wildly and judging from the dark circles under his eyes he spent the night staring out at  
the stars.

But he's not alone now.

Zoe is on his lap and Wash's face is almost split in two by his grin. It all strikes Mal as  
being wrong somehow, despite how glad he is to see them get past whatever luh suh was  
turning his boat upside down. Then he realizes the wrongness is in the little whimpering  
sounds Zoe is making.

"Zoe?" He asks, unable to leave.

When she raises her face from Wash's shoulder it is wet and Mal feels hairs stand up on  
the back of his neck.

She smiles at him, wipes at her nose.

"Still none of your business, Sir."

 

 

Mal is sure a whole ton of Captainy things must be screaming for his attention  
somewhere. Just has to go find 'em.

 

 

"Is there something in our water tanks I should know about?" Mal growls.

He'd walked into the cargo bay and Wash was at it again. Holding a weeping female in  
his arms. Grinning sheepishly. Still wearing those same damn clothes. Didn't seem to  
hurt his attraction none, since this time it was Kaylee clutching him tight.

"Problem Sir?" Zoe appears at his shoulder. And it's all kinds of comical watching the  
change of expression on Wash's face, his open mouthed horror. Serves him right Mal  
thinks, though he isn't quite sure what for, because Kaylee don't look the least little bit  
guilty when she turns to see Zoe. In fact, she looks overjoyed.

"Zoe, I'm so happy for you!"

Yeah, having a husband who don't shower or change and goes around making women  
cry must be a real treat.

"I didn't tell her!" Wash is asserting loudly, backing away with both hands raised. "She  
worked it out all on her own!"

Zoe is smiling openly and Mal decides everyone on this boat is feng le.

"Relax dear," she reassures Wash "the hormones are having a good day."

Mal has never felt this lightheaded without there being serious blood loss involved.

"Hormones?" he squawks.

 

Months later Mal has had plenty of reason to be glad of Simon's strength. He's the only  
one who never seems to lose patience with Zoe.

Things get real tense when it is finally apparent she can't safely negotiate the ladder to  
her bunk. At least a dozen times a day Wash can be heard yelling in self defense;

"They were only cousins. _Distant_ cousins. I haven't even seen them since t-rex walked  
earth that was!"

Simon's voice is always soothing when he talks to Zoe. He doesn't seem to mind how  
often he has to explain about energy levels in the late third trimester. Or, yes, she really  
should be this huge.

Mal sits with Zoe every day, fidgeting in the tiny passenger dorm for agonizing minutes  
until she snaps at him to leave her be, she's not sick or dying. Just needs a bit more rest  
these days.

But sometimes he sees a flash of fear in her eyes. It makes him want to ram his fist  
through the hull. He refrains only because he suspects Simon will space him if he breaks  
any more bones in his hand.

Instead, he usually gets Simon. Stands in the corridor outside, listening to their low  
familiar words. Wishes he could hold Zoe's hand the way she lets Simon do.

"Why couldn't Wash have warned me?"

"Would it have made any difference?"

"No." Always the same resignation in her voice.

"It's going to be fine Zoe. Really it is."

"But twins, Simon?"

"You'll be fine Zoe. They'll be fine. Think of it as one less pregnancy."

Zoe always laughs at that. Sounds lighter.

Mal listens to their comfortable silence. Waits for the words that always finish this ritual.

"How long now?"

"Soon Zoe, soon."

 


End file.
